Un Noël presque parfait
by Aalvina
Summary: Défi : Ginny et Harry se préparent pour aller à une soirée organisée par le ministère de la magie.


**Ma participation au défi du groupe facebook Défis Fanfiction (Rejoignez nous ^^) Juste pour m'amuser .**

 **5 pages maximum. Sujet : Un Noël presque parfait. Monde Harry Potter, quand vous voulez, qui vous voulez. ^^ Délai : Doit être posté le 25 décembre au plus tard.**

 **1372 mots pour ma part. 3 pages. ^^ Bonne lecture**

* * *

Un Noël presque parfait

« Harry dépêche toi, on va être en retard. » hurlait Ginny depuis le rez de chaussé. Harry garda sa concentration pour nouer le nœud de sa cravate, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les costumes ! Il entendit les pas de Ginny qui montait l'escalier, clairement agacée puis ouvrit violemment la porte.

« Tu es toujours sur cette cravate ? Utilise ta magie monsieur le sorcier ! »

« J'ai essayé, j'ai failli mourir étranglé. » bougonna le jeune homme. Ginny rit ouvertement de la maladresse de son fiancé puis ajusta sa cravate d'un coup de baguette et fit un grand sourire à Harry qui haussa juste les épaules, enfila sa veste et embrassa Ginny avant de se diriger vers la sortie à sa suite.

Ginny adorait conduire, au grand dam de sa mère et pour le plus grand bonheur de son père. Harry avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de prendre le volant quand ils se déplaçaient à deux, il se dirigea donc directement sur le siège passager. Le voyage avait à peine débuté que Harry commença à essuyer ses lunettes frénétiquement puis saisit un livre qui traînait, le feuilleta, le reposa, joua avec la radio, incapable de rester immobile.

« Ça va bien se passer tu sais. » tenta de le calmer Ginny

« Je déteste ces soirées »

« Je sais bien chéri mais tu es Harry Potter, et tu as sauvé... Ne me coupe pas. Tu as sauvé le monde des sorciers, donc, le monde s'attend à ce que toi, Ron et Hermione fassiez des apparitions de temps en temps pour qu'on se souvienne des pertes et qu'on vous remercie. »

« Et qu'on tente de nous flatter et nous graisser la patte. Ça ne finit jamais bien ces soirées. »

« Cette fois si. Je me suis assurée qu'il n'y aurait plus d'incidents. »

« Pas de Rita Skeeter pour poser une question sur la sexualité d'Hermione et recevoir un sort qui fait exploser toutes les vitres alentours ? »

« Non »

« Pas de Pansy Parkinson pour se bourrer la gueule et vomir sur Ron et lui faire hurler des insanités devant les autorités des différents pays sorciers ? »

« Non. »

« Pas de Drago Malefoy pour insinuer que je suis avec toi pour tenter de racheter mon sang mêlé ? Et se recevoir un pain en pleine figure. Enfin deux pains, de notre part ? »

« Non plus. Il s'est excusé d'ailleurs. »

« Oui. C'était presque jouissif de le voir se repentir. »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ?! J'ai quand même le droit de prendre un peu ma revanche sur ce qu'il nous a fait subir à Poudlard. »

« Non car tu es plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était. »

« Dit la femme qui a transformé les cheveux de Cho Chang en nid d'abeilles il y a trois ans. »

« ... »

« Tu ne dis rien. »

« Elle le méritait. »

« Parce que ... »

« Elle te draguait. »

« Hmmm. De loin alors, elle était à l'autre bout de la salle. »

« Oh ça va. Je sais qu'on a eu des soirées de Noël un peu mouvementées... »

« Euphémisme »

« MAIS, cette fois on va tous faire un effort pour passer une bonne... une soirée agréable. »

Harry ne répondit rien, ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, seule une petite chanson de noël sortait des enceintes de la radio.

Ginny jetait des coups d'œil fréquents vers son fiancé qui évitait consciemment son regard. Elle serra les dents. Pas question de jouer à son jeu.

Le voilà qui sifflotait l'air de la musique en tapotant le rythme sur la portière, puis dessina un grand sourire sur la buée de la vitre.

« Quoi ? » finit par céder Ginny

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais qui te fais croire que ça va mal se passer ? »

« Moi ? Rien ! Comment pourrais-je savoir quoique ce soit qui fasse capoter cette splendide et magnifique soirée que nous allons passer ? » répondit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire faussement innocent puis se pencha pour embrasser la jeune femme dans la cou.

Ginny se concentra pour garder son attention sur la route tout en maudissant Harry de profiter de la situation. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'éloigner et il se recroquevilla de son côté de l'habitacle, se massant le flanc.

Ils arrivèrent vite sur le parking prévu pour les invités. Harry sortit promptement de la voiture et commença à avancer vers le bâtiment qui accueillait la fête.

« Harry. » l'interpella Ginny.

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard la suppliant de ne pas le cuisiner. Regard qu'elle ignora.

« Dis moi tout. Et tu sais que je ne vais pas te lâcher puis te rappeler pendant deux mois que tu aurais dû me dire ce que tu savais si les choses dégénèrent vraiment. »

Le jeune homme baissa les bras et céda. Il lui prit la main, et lui répondit alors qu'ils continuaient leur avancée vers le building.

« Disons que ...Ron pourrait mal prendre la présence du nouveau copain d'Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils sont restés ensemble quoi ? Quatre mois. Avec qui Hermione peut bien sortir pour que …. Non »

« Si »

« Drago ? »

« Yep »

« Pourquoi ? Ils se détestent. »

« Très bonne question. Que tu pourras lui poser une fois que nous serons dans la salle de fête. » coupa Harry, ils étaient presque arrivés maintenant.

« Tu crois vraiment que Ron va mal le prendre ? »

Avant même que Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Ron répondit seul à la question, en effet un éclair bleu jaillit du 12e étage du building et un énorme piano à queue, sûrement prévu pour le concert, chuta à 10 mètres du jeune couple.

« Hmmmm. Je pense que oui. » répondit Harry. Ils continuèrent leur ascension, les cris augmentaient en volume à chaque étage qu'atteignait l'ascenseur, peu de sorts, quelqu'un avait dû confisquer les baguettes des deux hommes. Puis silence. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent inquiets. Quelqu'un avait dû être gravement blessé pour que les cris cessent. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle.

Un vrai chaos régnait, la vitre brisée laissait un courant d'air glacial se répandre dans la pièce, les invités étaient cachés sous les tables, plaqués contre les murs. George affichait un sourire goguenard, les mains pleines des paris qu'il avait lancé sur l'issu de l'affrontement. Au centre de la pièce Ron et Malefoy étaient immobilisés, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Hermione se tenait un peu en retrait, baguette à la main, gardant son sort actif. Puis pris la parole.

« Vous êtes puérils ! Et dangereux ! Donc je vais m'en aller et vous allez devoir être imaginatifs pour vos excuses parce que je ne suis pas prête de vous pardonner pour cette humiliation de sitôt. » elle se retourna et partit vers la sortie d'un bon pas.

« Bonsoir, Ginny, Harry. Joyeux Noël. » lança-t-elle en partant. Harry fit un mouvement pour l'arrêter mais Ginny le retint.

« On la voit demain au Terrier. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ça va être joyeux avec Molly » marmonna Harry.

Quelques secondes après le départ d'Hermione, son sort cessa de faire effet, Drago s'excusa auprès du ministre puis transplana. Ron resta sans bouger pendant un moment puis Neville se proposa de le raccompagner et les deux transplanèrent.

Kingsley s'approcha d'Harry qui regardait encore la salle de fête dévastée.

« Vous savez monsieur Potter. Je pense que nous devrions peut être éviter de vous faire venir tous les ans. Certains d'entre nous pourraient avoir un vrai Noël et soyons sincères, vous commencez à coûter cher en réparations au ministère. »

Harry présenta ses excuses et rejoignit Ginny au buffet. La soirée avait repris tant bien que mal. Il saisit deux flûtes de champagne auprès d'un serveur et en tendit une à Ginny.

« À un Noël comme on les aime. Bruyant, destructeur. »

« Ensemble » compléta Ginny, un sourire sur les lèvres.

The end.


End file.
